


Floodgate

by NoSarcasmForYou



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jimmy is sad, Mike is quiet, Mike's impossible to spell last name, Spoilers for Pimento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/pseuds/NoSarcasmForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to Mike for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floodgate

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed Mike and Saul's interactions. Hopefully I didn't slaughtered the character's too badly.

He goes to Mike for comfort. 

 

He realizes the absurdity of his choice far better than anyone else. He might have just met Mike, but it's clear that he's not the more talkative man in the world. 

He's not Jimmy's friend either.  In fact, Jimmy's certain the man can _barely_ stand him. 

 

Still, there's a torrent of words threatening to spill out of his mouth every time he exhales and he needs someone to listen and f or all that Mike is the most quiet man he knows, talking to him is better than yelling at the wall. 

He doesn't want to talk to Kim, not yet. Not after what he said to her. She's been a friend to him for years and she doesn't deserve to hear the vitriol and resentment in his voice. 

No, Mike is his best choice because... because he is. There's something calming about the man, when he's not being scary and threatening,as he's known to do. 

 

So he goes to Mike for comfort.

 

* * *

Convincing Mike to see him is far easier than he thought it would be. 

Maybe there's something in his voice, maybe Mike believes he's going to pay him. Maybe Mike has a soft spot for Jimmy under his diamond hard exterior ( **HAH!** ). Regardless of what it is, Mike goes, and Jimmy is thankful. 

 

* * *

 

He offers the man cucumber water because Mike seems like the kind of person who can appreciate it. 

(And because Jimmy is afraid of touching anything stronger. He can't show Chuck any weakness. He _won't_ show Chuck any weakness, so he sticks to chilled water)

 

Mike, unsurprisingly, says nothing about their gathering place. An eloquently arched eyebrow is _not_ speaking, as far as Jimmy is concerned. 

 

Mike is there and Jimmy speaks.  He doesn't care that Mike doesn't talk back, prefers it that way even. He has too much to say to listen to others and he lets the words spill from his mouth like a torrent. 

 

He talks about his past, about his efforts to become better;He talks about Slippin' Jimmy and Jimmy McGill, about HMM and more. 

He finds himself talking about the Kim, about the land crabs, about his terrifying encounter with Tuco, about the old geezers at Sandpaper. 

He talks about Chuck. 

It hurts thinking about it. It's an almost physical sort of pain, strong enough to take the air out of his lungs. Sadness mixed with rage mixed with something else. 

 

He goes quiet only once his throat is too dry to keep going. 

 

He realizes then that at some point during his tirade he moved from sitting next to Mike to practically being on the other man, face pressed against Mike's shoulder, fingers clinging to his shirt. . His eyes are red with (hopefully) unshed tears and he's too tired to muster shame as he pulls away. 

 

Mike says nothing. 

For once, Jimmy doesn't speak either. 

 

They sit in silence for a while. It's not companionable but it's not awkward either. Mike is always silent and Jimmy has nothing to say. 

 The silence stretches for what feels like hours before Jimmy finally stands, lightheaded, to get a glass of water. 

 

He feels better. Numb, tired, angry, but better. The crushing weight that has been with him since he discovered Chuck's betrayal is gone and, for the first time in months, Jimmy doesn't feel hopeless. 

 

"Thanks" He says belatedly, glancing at where Mike is still sitting. The older man says nothing and Jimmy assumes that's for the better. 

 

Mike leaves soon after that, no words exchanged between them. Jimmy watches him disappear into the night and locks the door once he's sure the man is gone. 

 

Surprisingly, he doesn't think about Chuck as he goes to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeated, as the rest of my works. English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
